Rising Above the Opponent (Revised Version)
by I'm Nobody's Girlfriend
Summary: Korra is now a sophmore at RCHS, and is loving every minute of it! I know what you're thinking, "Man, there are just too many stories about Korra in high school." BUT! This isn't your normal teenage school story. Korra has a fatal enemy: Leukemia. Can she overcome her internal opponent, balance schoolwork, and her relationships in check? MAKORRA! This is my first Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed a Pop tart from my pantry, snatched my book bag from its place on the floor, and headed for the door. I couldn't be hungry on the first day of my sophomore year at RCHS, because lunch isn't until twelve forty five this year!

"Bye guys," I gave my family a curt wave. I started to open the door, but stopped when I heard a little boy's voice.

"Bye Korra, I love you!" Meelo yelled, stumbling down the stairs carrying a backpack that was almost the size of him. Ikki and Jinora laughed at his appearance.

"Love you too, Meelo." I leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. He giggled and toddled away.

"See you after school Korra," Tenzin, my foster dad said. His wife Pema gave me a quick hug goodbye before I heard a honk outside. "Bye," I said, closing the door behind me. I walked slowly out to the vehicle, dreading the start of the new school year. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw two teenage boys in her car; One in the front seat next to Asami, and the other in the back.

"Are you gonna get in, you know, so we can go?" Asami yelled sarcastically. I smiled and tossed my backpack in the backseat next to the ember-eyed guy. We drove out of the driveway and turned to Main Street. We all sat awkwardly for a while.

I could tell by the way that Asami pursed her lips that she was going to explain the situation soon. She only wore that expression when she knew that she was going to get yelled at. Most of the time, by me.

Before she could speak, the teen that sat to my left grinned widely and chattered away.

"I'm Bolin! That's my brother Mako up there. He's being broody right now-"

"Hey!"

"-Ignore him. We just moved in with our Uncle Toza down the street from you two! Since Asami lives next door to us, she offered to take us to school with you! Isn't that great?"

I giggled, "Yeah, that's awesome! We should all hang out sometime!"

Bolin's eyes lit up at the invitation. He grinned and started talking about where and when we should all meet up, and how much fun we were going to have. This guy really loved people, huh? I had to admit, I tuned out after about two minutes.

"Oh, yeah!" He cried, "I forgot to ask your name!"

"I'm Korra, I introduced, "Korra Ramirez."

* * *

We pulled up to the building and my heart was beating out of my chest. There were crowds of people scattered about the main entrance. Some are girls bragged loudly about their new Hollister jeans. Others compared schedules with one another. There were a few big guys passing a football back in forth. Overall, it was crazy!

Once the bell rang, they all pushed and shoved each other to get into the building. Asami and I waited outside for the crowds of kids to file out. When only a few people remained behind the doors, we decided that it was a good time to try to squeeze in.

The hallways were packed with teens rushing to get to first hour. "Who do you have for your classes?" Asami asked a bit loudly. I pulled my crumpled paper out of my pocket and read it off.

"Let's see, I have Art with Mr. Smith, PE with Miss Beifong, Science with Mr. Bumi, Social Studies with Mr. Iroh, and Math with Mr. Noatok, and First aid response with Katara." Asami continued speed walking with me and read off her list.

"I have Art, Science, Math and Social Studies with you!"

"Cool," I replied, approaching the Art room. This was going to be a fun day.

The day was a bit hectic with everyone trying to get into the swing of things, but it worked out pretty well. Asami, Bolin, Mako, and I rode the bus home after school. When I get home, I plopped my heavy backpack down on a chair near my bed and lied down. Jinora ran into my room, jumped on my bed a few feet away from me, and smirked cockily.

"What?" I say. "So, did you meet any boys?" She asks grinning. "No, I did not Jinora, because I'm a LONER!" I yelled the last part with a smile, and threw a pillow at her. We were both laughing, and beating each other with pillows. Tenzin peeked into my room, and saw her barricading me with the fluffy devils.

"I don't even want to know." He said rubbing his temples as he walked away.

We both stared at each other and started to crack up again.

"Bedtime is in fifteen minutes, girls!" Tenzin called from his room across the hall.

Yes, this was a very good day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

The last few weeks have been fun so far! September has rolled in already! The teachers here are super nice, homework isn't hard, (For now, at least) and I'm making new friends! This year is going to be so easy.

I stood in line for lunch, and eagerly awaited something to replenish my hunger.

I cringed at the words on the white erase board that hung tauntingly behind the lunch lady. 'Sloppy Joe's, broccoli and cheese, and sweet potato fries.' Yummy.

Once I received my pile of glop on a bun, I looked around the lunchroom for Asami, Mako, and Bolin. They sat in our normal spot, near the window in a booth. I sat next to Bolin, causing him to ramble on about his new science project. I smiled and dug into my sandwich.

In the past month, I had really taken a liking to the pair of brothers. I instantly became friends with Bolin, from the moment we met on our way to school. It's hard not to, with his loud and funny personality. The person whom I didn't understand was Mako. The whole car ride, he said nothing to me. After that, anytime I would try to strike up a conversation with him, he would shrug me off with one worded responses.

I tried to listen to Bolin's conversation, but a few minutes after I began eating, I felt nauseous. I put my half eaten sandwich down and took a sip of my water.

"Korra?" Bolin asked. I guess I had tuned out too much.

"Oh!" I said quickly, "Yeah?"

Bolin raised an eyebrow and glanced to Asami and Mako out of the corner of his eye.

"I asked you if you were okay. You look pale."

All three of them stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. Asami wasn't buying it. She put the back of her hand against my forehead. I winced when her icy flesh came in contact with my mine.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the nurse," She declared.

"But-"

"Now." Clearly, she wasn't going to budge on her answer. She whisked me away to the nurse's office. Bolin and Mako trailed behind, not really sure of what to do.

**Asami's POV**

Mako, Bolin, and I were extremely worried. About halfway to our destination, she started to throw up. Bolin raced to find a trashcan, and I held Korra's hair out of her face while she lost her lunch. Mako rubbed her back awkwardly.

"Found one!" Bolin cried, sprinting down the hallway.

"Good," I replied, "Give it to her."

I turned to Mako. "Can you carry her?"

He nodded and scooped the girl into his arms. She held the trashcan near her chin in case she felt nauseous again. I almost wanted to smile at the cute scene of Korra being carried by a guy, but I knew that we needed to hurry.

We speed walked to the office and barged in. A pudgy nurse with bouncy brown hair emerged from behind her desk. She gasped dramatically.

"My, my, what do we have here?" She cried, "Set the poor thing down right over here, sweetheart." She motioned to a white cot and noisily put on a pair of gloves. When Mako put her down, she went out cold.

**Korra's POV**

I felt absolutely horrible. My hazy mind blacked out. About a minute later, I heard the panicked voices of my friends, and teachers. I couldn't make out many words except for "ambulance," "hurry," and "Korra." I tried to sit up to tell them that I was okay, but a sharp pain traveled down my back. I felt utterly drained. I remember that the ambulance worker smelt like antiseptic gel and cheap cologne. I was still in a daze, but he helped me stand up and lay down on the stretcher.

-One ambulance ride later..!-

The murmur of voices blended together, and it everything sound was getting louder, and louder. I groggily opened my eyes. Everything was white, with the exception of a few doctors conversing. I looked down to examine myself. I was in hospital scrubs, with my long wavy hair in knots. I glanced down at whatever was scratching against my wrist. I guess was outfitted with an itchy hospital bracelet too. On the opposite forearm, I was hooked up to an I.V. I cocked my head at the large bruises around the puncture site. "Why have I been getting so many bruises lately?" I grumbled.

I wasn't alone for long. The silence of the room was no more when a bald doctor strode into the room. He had a crooked smile, but it was oddly comforting.

"Hello, Miss Korra!" He greeted cheerfully, "My name is Dr. Makihiko, I am going to run a few standard tests on you, to try and figure out what's wrong with you."

"Okay…" I replied.

Dr. Makihiko wasted no time with the evaluations. He felt around my neck, arm, and armpits, but when he applied pressure around my abdomen, I winced. He scribbled something down on his notepad. He came across the bruises on my arms and scratched his chin. Next, he started asking me all sorts of questions.

"Korra, have you been losing a significant amount of weight recently?"

I crossed my arms defiantly. "Yeah, so what? Only like five pounds."

He nodded. "I noticed the bruises around the I.V. Have you been bruising easily lately?"

I nodded.

"Have you been achy and tired?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Makihiko sighed and put down his notepad. "Korra, there's no way to tell you this gently, but I think you may have Leukemia. All of your symptoms point to it."

"So, what sickness is that, and when can I get my medicine to get out of here?" I said impatiently. He looked at me sadly.

"Seriously, what is it?" I asked. After a long pause, he looked at me dead in the eye to give me the worst news of my life.

"Leukemia is a type of cancer, Korra."

* * *

_**WEEEELLL. That escalated quickly. Tune in next time kiddos!**_


End file.
